1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interactive teaching apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interactive teaching apparatus is well known and descriptions of such apparatus and of the operation thereof can be found, for example, in UK patent specification No. GB-A-2 127 645, U.S. Pat. Spec. No. 4,170,832, European patent specification No. EP-A2-0 044 642, and "Interactive Videodisc Learning Systems" by Richard L Currier in High Technology, November 1983, pages 51 to 59.
Existing interactive and audio-visual teaching and training apparatus, for example, audio cassettes, slides, training tapes, disc-based programmes and even computer-aided interactive devices, are all based on simulation. Such apparatus limits itself to teaching the theoretical concepts in a relaxed atmosphere where time is not of the essence in taking appropriate action or in finding the correct control, such as a switch, button, or potentiometer, while the consequences of any wrong action are never even potentially disastrous. The training given by such apparatus is commonly no substitute for a real working environment with its stringent demands for rapid and correct action. The necessary competence can usually only be acquired after lengthy practice and by actually experiencing various emergency situations. Moreover, there is the further problem that many of the systems and equipments for which training have to be given are very expensive, are almost constantly in use, are increasingly reliable, and are even to some extent self-repairing, so it is becoming increasingly difficult to gain the necessary experience, particularly in respect of reflex action in a potential emergency. However, absence of the necessary competence gained through training can in some cases result in a dangerous situation or in many cases in situations where the lack of expertise is clearly apparent. For example, in the field of broadcast television, lack of competence can result in impairment or loss of broadcast sound or picture, wrong presentation of items to be shown, or even damage to the equipment.